1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an optical spectrometer and a light source module, in particular, to an integrated Raman spectrum measurement system and a modularized laser module.
2. Description of Related Art
A Raman spectrometer is a spectrometer used to observe vibrational, rotational, and other low-frequency modes in a system. Raman spectrometer is commonly used in chemistry to provide a fingerprint by which molecules can be identified.
It relies on inelastic scattering, or Raman scattering, of monochromatic light, usually from a laser in the visible, near infrared, or near ultraviolet range. The laser light interacts with molecular vibrations, phonons or other excitations in the system, resulting in the energy of the laser photons being shifted up or down. The shift in energy gives information about the vibrational modes in the system.
In the recent years, a micro Raman spectrometer is developed. However, the traditional micro Raman spectrometer is huge and has limited choice of laser wavelengths. Moreover, it is hard to adjust and set the positions of the lenses and mirrors in the micro Raman spectrometer.